A Geisha To Remember
by stargirl6
Summary: CHANGED THE TITLE!!!!! used to be A life to live CHAPTER 3 is up!!!! summary: Kagome is sold to a teahouse to work as a geisha, she meets another girl forced into the profession, a hentai monk, & a heart broked dog boy Kag/Inu & San/Mir R&R! R&R! ^_^ AU!!
1. Default Chapter

HEY!!!!!!! Another one of my fics. I am only going to continue if I get some reviews. Inuyasha doesn't really appear in this chapter but I have a really good Kag/Inu moment along with a San/Mir as well.but that is only if you review.some things in this may be confusing so e-mail/review me the questions and I will happily answer them for you!  
  
I choose this topic because it is one of my favs and I have some books on it soooo I tried to explain the things I wouldn't think were obvious.hope you like it!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: (can't forget this ^_^) I do not own Inuyasha.ok? jus keepin it real n_n  
  
"Good-bye mama. I love you and I will miss you." Kagome gave her mother a quick hug and a kiss on the check. She wanted to smile for her one last time no matter what her own feelings for her mother were at the moment. It was because the young girl knew this was one of the last chances she would get to see her mom for a while. Kagome made sure that any dislike she was currently feeling towards this women did not show in her voice.  
  
'It's not her fault. This is for the family.' She had to remind herself to keep from bursting into angry tears and yelling that she was to young and she missed her father and she wanted to stay. Acting on wisdom that only the death of a loved one could bring, she took a deep breath and continued with saying goodbye.  
  
"Grandpa, make sure the shrine stays open, ok? I know that the money for me to go to work at the teahouse hasn't come yet, but it will." Kagome knew that that had cruel intent and was aimed at her own mother but she resented the fact that she was being sent away for money.  
  
"Souta, take care of mom and grandpa for me alright?" The young boy nodded his head, acting as maturely as he could manage with his only sibling leaving. He stood erect, his face held high with his shoulders straight. Then his whole body broke down and the small figure began to shake, bursting into tears.  
  
"Kagome!! I am going to miss you so much! Come home as soon as you can and when you get back you will see, you will see that I took care of everything! Grandpa and mama will be fine and the shrine will be ok and everything will be perfect again!" He said through his tears as he tried to control himself once again. Kagome used all her will power to keep herself from crying as well. Her younger brother had put up more of a fight for her to stay than she had. He was the one who would miss her the most and she the same for him.  
  
"Shhhh, Souta, it's ok. I promise we will see each other again. Now the kago is waiting and I must go. I love you, remember that." She gave everyone one last hug and kiss and an extra one to her only sibling, as she walked out the door to the kago.  
  
'I wonder what it's like being a geisha. I still can't believe that they actually bought me. I hope the money that they send to my family will be enough. Kami, I'm too young to be doing this kind of thing. I am only thirteen for kami's sake. I hope I survive. I heard some of the mothers are mean.' (*at the bottom is an explanation for mother and kago)  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Kagome looked out of the kago into the early morning light, her hair disheveled as her steel blue eyes opened wide. The sudden burst of brightness had awoken her. A man had pushed aside the bamboo door and prodded her until she rubbed the sleep from her eyes to show that she knew they were there. It had been a bumpy ride but she had the comfort of the kago. It had been very early morning when she had left, long before the sun was due to rise and the pillow lined shelter had been of some comfort, which she was not willing to leave so readily. Once again closing her eyes but sitting up in the process she fixed her hair as best as she could by raking her fingers through it and tried to straighten out her best and only semi-decent skirt.  
  
As she stepped out of her contented refuge the cold air stung her eyes and lips as the sudden temperature drop assured her wariness of her newfound surroundings. Glancing up towards the building ahead of her she noticed it wasn't a spectacular sight to behold but also knew that at night it would be quite a view.  
  
A stately middle-aged woman who had a perpetual annoyed look on her face as she stood in the doorframe of the building looking thoroughly inpatient with the girls' unwillingness to collaborate so eagerly.  
  
  
  
"I am the okami (owner/mother) of this tea house and I have heard some recommendations from your relatives that I have close connections with so I am willing to train you. You must know right now that it will not be easy but you are to live and work at this teahouse. You will get a list of chores and you are to complete them and immediately after you are to go to your training. This one of the better Tea houses and I normally do not take girls in but I am going to make an exception for you." The last statement was stated as though it were and accusation not a complement.  
  
"Be happy that you are at the Sakura Teahouse and not at the Augusta falls." Kagome knew already that she wasn't going to like the women.  
  
Taking a quite glance around, she was taken through, what Kagome assumed was the kitchen, towards a staircase in the back of the room. Up the stairs the new girl saw that it wasn't as nearly decorated as the down stairs and was only a single long hall with doors lined on either sides.  
  
"The last door on the left. Sango will explain everything you need to know." Was all she said before one single swish of the dress she wore and was gone.  
  
Assuming that everyone one was still asleep, Kagome began to wonder why the mother had insisted that she come to the teahouse at such an ungodly hour. She lugged her suitcase toward the end of hallway wondering where she could find this Sango person. Finally making it to the room, curious as to how many people were waking up because of all the racket she was making, the young, vicarious, stubborn, now slightly paled girl stood staring at the thin paper door as though it were an ancient relic that she had spent her entire life looking for. This seemed like the door. The one everybody faces sometime in his or her life. The one you know as soon as you step through your entire life will be different from here on in. Summing all her courage she stood outside the ever-looming doorframe with a slight queasy feeling before deftly latching her fingers on the handle and giving it a quick shove, sliding it open.  
  
The door reveled a girl that was awake and waiting for her inside the room, sitting on one of the two parallel sleeping mats.  
  
"Sango, I presume?"  
  
"Yea. So who are you? The mother didn't tell me much about you but I guess I will just have to find out since we are roommates." Sango told her.  
  
Kagome looked at her in mild surprise but decided that she like the girl. "Hello Sango. My name is Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Ok, you may want to sit down, I am going to explain everything as quickly as possible but it still may take awhile. First of all we have to do chores and I am saying that first because if you don't do them you could find yourself in trouble with okami and trust me, you don't want that. You will have the same chores as me because we are both living in the same quarters and each room has a different set of chores. Here's the list:"  
  
Mon-Wed-Fri Tues-Thurs-Sat Sun -Cook for all meals -attend to the fire -cook for all meals -Clean the leisure room -set up the leisure room -bring water in from well -Set up the training room -cook lunch -wash the floors -Prepare the sake for guests -prepare food for tomorrow -Clean/set up training room  
  
After reading the list she handed it back to Sango who carefully slipped it into her obi before continuing on with the quick lay out of tea house work. "As you can see we do most of the cooking because I assume that who ever recommended you to this place said you can cook. That's what happened to me.oh and you must never make outa-san angry, trust me on that one, it isn't ever a good out come when that happens. She especially gets angry if I mess up the food.hehehe. so she usually gets angry with me.  
  
After we finish all our chores we have whatever free time to eat lunch and relax, but there is never much time. When we make breakfast we have to wake up earlier than everyone else so everybody won't be angry and have there chores delayed but I normally wake up early anyway to get a head start. Also there are twelve other girls here and one bitch."  
  
Kagome smile at the last comment, intrigued. "Well I want to here about her first."  
  
"Naturally." The girl sitting across from here stated with a smile. "Well first you must know that one of the most famous geisha's in all of Koyto is living here in this very Tea house. Her name is Tsune and she is beautiful, graceful, wonderful, talented and everything a geisha would dream of being or so I have heard, I have never met her personally. Naturally every maiko girl wants to be her little sister. (maiko and sister explained @ the bottom ^_^;;;) and of course Taika Kagura, the bitch, has to go and make an announcement that she is going to be the one who is excepted to be Tsune's little sister. Anyway, that little kuso (a/n means 'shit'.^-^) is going to be proved wrong, by me."  
  
"Alright, my mouth hurts from talking so much. Any questions?.I'm kinda bad at giving explanations." (a/n that last comment was meant for readers.I am really bad at explaining things so ask away and I will tell you any answers you wish to no!!!)  
  
"Ok, first things first. Her take this. You need to put this on. It's our work clothes." She tossed the new girl a long skirt that was plain white with a trail of Sakura leaves going down across the hem and than a plain white sure with the same design on the sleeves and the bottom. Kagome's fingers trailed across the thin thread and she wondered how on earth these could be work clothes. Then she picked up a pink cotton obi which in itself was fairly decent.  
  
"I know, why give us such fancy attire for work? But, when I asked the mother she told me that it was because incase an unexpected guest turns up and sees one of us while we are working. Then she told me to shut up and get back to work" Sango told her with a laugh. "Come on lets hurry, or mother will be mad at us. It's not that I care or anything, but it's just that if I get kicked out than my family won't have any money."  
  
Quickly changing Kagome followed Sango out the door only to find a completely silent hallway. "Where is everybody?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
"Nobody's up yet. I like to wake up early so I can get the chores done sooner and can have a little time before training."  
  
While doing there chores Kagome started swearing. It was still early and nobody had gotten up yet and the girls were eating breakfast and Kagome had spilled water on her new work outfit. "Damn it! This is better than my finest clothes at home and now it's all wet."  
  
"Be happy that it's only water.that stupid woman who proclaims herself to be okami would make you pay for a new one if you ruined that one."  
  
"Great.I am already beginning to hate her and I've only seen her once." Kagome told her new friend before they burst out in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Ok, come on, I'll show you the leisure room. Last night, before you came we had a few particularly rowdy guest so it should probably be a mess in there." Sango led the curious girl down the hall where she couldn't get enough of the elaborate decorations.  
  
"I am guessing that outa-san used to be a geisha. A very prominent geisha."  
  
"Yes, she was. She then took all of her money that she had earned and built Sakura Tea house. Now it is one of the most prosperous tea houses, this place and the Augusta falls."  
  
The leisure room turned out to be the place where the geisha would entertain the guests. It would always be a mess until the next morning because by the time the last guest would leave everyone would be to tired to clean.  
  
It didn't take very long to clean the room and set it back up since there were to of them and it was fun because the two girls became quick friends  
  
Sango soon learned that Kagome had a little brother and her father had died and had been living with her grandfather, mom, and brother, that her family owned a shrine and she knew how to use a bow and arrows.  
  
Kagome found out that Sango also had had a little brother but he had died when her village had been raided by demons. That's why she had been sent her, to be safe and to earn money to rebuild the village. The newbie also learned about the teahouse, the vigorous training, learning how to dance and the all of the arts of being a geisha. That the girls were now not even considered maiko's because they had to do half a year of training to become one and then after that be excepted by a geisha to be her little sister and finally after years of training then they would become a geisha.  
  
After finishing their chores way earlier than anyone else, Sango gave her roommate a tour of the building. The bottom floor had four different leisure rooms a foyer were the samurai where required to place there weapons and were the mother would greet the guests. There was also a small, inconspicuous, door that led to the kitchen. In the kitchen there was another door that led out back. It revealed a small stone path outline with flowers. Much to Kagome's surprise there was another building but it was not noticeable from the front because it was much smaller.  
  
"That is where Tsune lives. We are never allowed to go in there or a sure fire way to get yourself kicked out." Sango explained when she saw a look of now-familiar curiosity cross her friends face.  
  
"Hey, I never said a word." Kagome replied earning her a 'look' from her friend.  
  
"Come on, lets go to the training room." Which was also another building but past the Tsune's house and so it was also unnoticeable in the front.  
  
Training was every thing that Sango and outa-san said it would be and much more. There were certain instruments they had to learn how to play, dances, songs, flower arranging, how to take on an off a kimono, how to except gifts properly, so many things that it made the girls heads hurt.  
  
So this was the routine day in and day out. Doing there chores, talking and entertaining themselves, going to training, then preparing for the night. Kagome and Sango weren't allowed to entertain the guest nor were they allowed to even appear in front of them unless they were called for. They went to bed late and woke up early but always enjoying themselves because they had become best friends. Kagome also met Kagura. Sango had been right in summoning her up in one word: bitch.  
  
It had been the second month and the three top students were all competing to see who could be the most impressive in front of Tsune who was watching them. All of the girls were ordered to a particular grueling dance that required grace, balance and stamina. Kagome and Sango were tied for the best followed by a very angry looking Kagura and in last place was a slightly pudgy looking girl who had fallen over and silent tears had been pouring down her face since then. All the other girls had done fairly well.  
  
After everyone had left, except for Kagura and her little group of friends, they approached Kagome and Sango who were idly chatting about Tsune. Kagura was furious her eyes were flashing there reddish color. Not the kind of red that Sango had, ones of mystery, beauty and danger but they were immodestly furious and blazing and the color of mud. Kagome and Sango had actually dared to make a fool of her in front of Tsune and now they weren't going to get away with it.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. Well, Kuso, I mean Kagome I hope you enjoy your stay here because it's going to be for a very long time. I am going to be the Tsune's little sister and when that happens you will be left in the dust and you will see who exactly gets the last laugh. And you Sango, ha! You have no chance to be her little sister. I am surprised that you were even allowed to come here!" The evil girl said her voice rising steadily with anger.  
  
Kagome had seen this coming and decided that she didn't want a fight physically because of the risk somebody might find out. No, no matter how much she wanted to punch this girls lights out she refused to sink to that level. Outa-san would always take Kagura's side since Kagura's father donated regularly to the Teahouse. Sango's thought's ran along that same track as her best friend's except she thought about more than punching her lights out..  
  
"I am very sorry that you will not be able to be her sister now but maybe if you practiced harder." Kagome told her in a sweet voice adding a bow at the end to ad insult to injury.  
  
"Yes. I quite agree with Kagome just because you lost today doesn't mean you need to get mad. Maybe more practice and you will get better." Sango told her in the same charming tone also adding a bow. It was completely legal advice and Kagura could do nothing about it.  
  
Over come with anger she raised her hand in order to slap one of the two but a voice stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"That will be enough, thank-you." A soft almost inaudible voice told them but it was unmistaken. Knowing before she even looked up who it was Kagome saw that it was Tsune.  
  
"You girls should go back to your rooms. It was a hard practice today and some rest would do you good. Since the fire in the city has prevented the Teahouses from being open I suggest you young lady's go find something to do." She had said all of this in a voice barely above a whisper but it was as affective as if she had been screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
When Kagome and Sango began to leave Tsune held out a hand to stop them. She closed the door after the other girls had left.  
  
"You to are friends I take it?"  
  
"Yes, miss." The two girls told her at the same time both bowing slightly.  
  
"Well then. I would like to teach you both a dance I learned. It was with my best friend while I was training. I was before the accident happened and she passed away. I never got the chance to perform it but I would love to see you to learn."  
  
Kagome and Sango turned to look at each other. They could barely contain their excitement! Tsune had asked them if she would allow them to be taught by her!  
  
Sango managed to find her tongue in time. "We would be honored to allow you to train us." The girl who was nearly insane with delight told the elegant mistress.  
  
"Then I wish to see you outside of my house everyday during training hours."  
  
"Thank-you very much." The vivacious girls chorused in unison.  
  
"I will talk with mother but you are to tell no one of this."  
  
"Of course Tsune-sama. We will work hard." They gave her a deep bow to show their respect and left.  
  
"Scored one against the evil bitch and now we are training with one of the greatest geisha's in the entire city! I can't believe it!" Sango said in a very cheerful voice.  
  
"Believe what? Did they finally kick you out? I wouldn't be surprised if they did. Outa-san is wasting her time with you and you know it." Kagura said viciously as she rounded the corner obviously over hearing Sango's last sentence.  
  
Kagome was about to shoot back such a comment that would leave the evil witch speechless for a week but a warning glance from Sango reminded her the promise they had made to Tsune-sama. She settled for a smile and Sango dragged her off to there room.  
  
After several more months of working hard to learn the steps and the song that went along with the dance the two best friends had it perfected. The dance was that of Ying and Yang. The two rulers of the living, light and dark, the dance it self was entrancing if preformed correctly. The two young girls seemed to be made to dance this dance, it was there destiny. They each were skilled and graceful. They had the right moves; they could glide seemingly like fluid. Their movements on the other hand told a completely different story:  
  
It showed of times long past; where demons and humans waged long wars, where destruction was every where; when a evil unnamed being had ruled all; when times had been so long ago they could not be certified as reality or myth. The world was in chaos, the world could not sustain its own self or it would be wiped out completely. So the kami's, in a desperate act to save the thousands of years of evolution, created two beings made to embody the night and the day, these to remarkable people reigned over all that had lived or ever will live. They were Ying and Yang. But even Ying and Yang were deceived by the unnamed being and were tricked into sealing themselves into the earth to be reincarnated in the future. However, as soon as the spell had been sealed upon their flesh and blood did the unknown one place a brand of his own magick upon them. There power was to remain for ever untapped, they would be reincarnated many times but only as normal humans where they would never be able to discover there secret. The unidentified form moved about the earth looking for the power he had collected before, only to find that it had been sealed along with the two girls. It was said to this day that he wanders around the earth looking for the girls to release and harness the power of Ying and Yang.  
  
The day the dance was perfected Tsune made the announcement that Kagome and Sango were her new little sisters. This mortified Kagura who vowed revenge. She could not believe it. She had thought that they weren't allowed to become geisha's because they had stopped coming to training.  
  
That evening Kagome and Sango were each given identical kimono's as a gift from their wealthy sister.  
  
"I can't believe this! So much has happened today! First we perform the dance perfectly, than we become Tsune's little sisters, and now we are going to be announced to the public as maiko's!!" Sango could barely contain her excitement as she tied Kagome's obi around her waste and then helped her with her hair.  
  
"This is going to be so fun! To bad we will not be able to perform for another year! Oh well." Kagome told her as she helped Sango prepare for the night ahead of them.  
  
That evening they had seen Tsune perform for the first time. Her dancing was beautiful and her voice rose in a melody that could not be described. They had had a wonderful time even though they were a bit nervous.  
  
----------------------------- One year later  
  
"Sango, we are both officially 16 and tonight we are going to perform Yin and Yan!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"This is so unreal! I can't believe it has been an entire year already! This is going to be the best night ever! Now I am making myself nervous!!" The girls went into a fit of nervous and excited giggles. ------------------ In the castle  
  
"Miroku! How many times do I have to tell you, I am not going damn it!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha, quit morning over Kikyou, she nearly killed you, your family, ME!! and she was toying with your heart. You say her die and you cannot change that, so come with me. If you don't I will tell your father you lost the Tessengia's sheath." Miroku had said the harsh truth, emphasizing it by waving his cursed had around dramatically.  
  
"Feh. I'm only going because of the sheath and when I find it I am going to slice your head off." Miroku smiled expecting this. Inuyasha grumbled the entire way there as Miroku told him about Tsune and her two little sisters.  
  
"They were greeted at the entrance and were shown to Tsune's room because Miroku was a regular customer and a high priest and Inuyasha was a prince.  
  
When they entered the room they found a small table near the back and listened as Tsune made an announcement.  
  
"Tonight you will have the great honor of watching my to little sisters perform for the first time, and not only is this their first but it is Ying and Yang. You surely must all know the legend but this is the dance which only few people have seen. The long forgotten dance that only a few humbled people know including my sisters and myself. Please watch."  
  
Inuyasha was only mildly interested. He had heard the legend, of course who hadn't, but he had neither seen the dance, nor had any reason to really care if he watched it or not. He hoped to get the night over as soon as possible, but as he glanced over towards Miroku, he noticed that the monk seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself. Glancing towards the stage he saw two girls, they were both beautiful he knew, all maiko were but they were moving to fast he couldn't see there faces. The half demon watched as they danced, it was intricate and seemed only fit that an experienced geisha would be able to perform this, let alone this gracefully as they demonstrated. The women only seemed to be 16 maybe 17, around his own age. Finally they slowed, he got a good look at their faces.it was Kikyou!  
  
"Miroku! Look at that girl!" Inuyasha said trying to refrain from yelling.  
  
"Yes.the one with the red eyes. She is gorgeous. I will invite them over when they are done."  
  
"No! The other one! It's Kikyou!" Inuyasha told the entranced monk. That had gotten his attention.  
  
"It can't be! I am going to ask Tsune if she will allow her sisters to come see us when they are through." Miroku quietly got up and edged around the back of the room to where the elder geisha was sitting. Inuyasha did not bother to look at him, his eyes only on the girl. For one brief second there eyes met (a/n people usually say: Amber met blue or something like that but I couldn't bring myself to write something that sappy.^_^;;; hehehehe) and he saw something that he had never seen in Kikyou's eyes before. The way she had looked at him, could she possibly come back from hell to haunt him?  
  
  
  
CLIFFY!!!! NANANANANA HAHAHA for those who like it. I am only going to continue you if I get reviews!!!!!!! Reviews I tell you!!! Reviews!!!!!!!!!! I like writing this story to! This is my longest chapter I have ever written. I have been working on it for days and even pulled an all-nighter to write it!!!!!!!!! Well actually I went to bed a 7:00 and woke up at 9:00 so I did get 2 hrs of sleep.anyway REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*A kago is a type of transport back in Japan around the 1600's that really rich people use. Kagome's not rich but the teahouse is so they sent one to pick her up.  
  
**A mother is the woman who owns the teahouse - three different names for her: outa-san, okami, and mother.  
  
***a maiko is a like a geisha in training.  
  
****A little sister is someone who a geisha trains personally and they travel with the geisha to learn how to practice the arts properly. 


	2. presents and fun

I love all of you who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!! Thank-you thank-you!!!!!!! And for those who didn't review.you can make amends by.guess what!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! Ok now to answer everyone's kestions..:  
  
Rose, vicious-wolfe, lis3386, foreyedbookworm: A geisha is a woman who trains for a long time in the arts of entertaining, singing, dancing, and flower arranging just to say a few. They are taught to be graceful and elegant and to please men, but they do not sleep with men nor are they strippers. They also perform tea ceremonies at the teahouses where they work. They are, in addition to there many qualities, very articulate and spend a lot of the time just talking to the men, while serving them tea and sake (rice wine).  
  
Kikyou-oneesama: Geisha's are not prostitutes and the teahouses aren't prostitute houses. That is a very common mistake because sometimes a young geisha would have her virginity sold to the highest bidder.but it wasn't a very common practice.  
  
Chris-san: Yes sometimes they would be bought at a very young age and it is true as well with the standing on the roof with the singing, but I thought that was a little um.harsh with the nails bleeding... hehehe ^_^ and there were also a lot of other things that they did to the maikio to that where really mean.  
  
Kat: I have read the book Memoirs of a Geisha ^_~ it is a good book! The reason why my story is different from the practices of geisha from the book is because they vary over different time periods and plus some of the things in there wouldn't really work with my plot ^_^;;;;  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is getting really really really old.but.a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do ^_^;;; I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.SHE IS THE BEST MANGA WRITER EVER!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehehehe now, ONE WIT DA FIC!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome and Sango where in the middle of the Yin and Yang dance that they had worked so hard on when Kagome kept getting a feeling that somebody was staring at her. I mean she was performing for the entire crowd but she felt as though this pair of eyes was only meant for her. (a/n corny.^_^;;; but that's ok.) Kagome began looking around the room to see if she could find the stranger. Finally finding him sitting at a small table in the back of the room, he had long silver hair and two little doggy ears. (a/n I think they are soooo adorable!!! Don't you?) Her eyes met his briefly before they flicked downward again because she was now entering a complex stage of the dance.  
  
'I have to concentrate.'  
  
They ended the dance with both of the girls posing on the stage waiting to be resurrected. After a few stunned seconds the crowd did nothing but stare. Thinking they were failures the two girls stood up and began to leave but as they did the crowd erupted in cheers and applause. Each of them grinned took a small, graceful bow, walked back over to their elder sister.  
  
"That was beautiful! You couldn't have done it better and I think you have defiantly won the crowd over. Now you are to go over to the table with Miroku-sama and Inuyasha-sama because they wished to see you after you finished. Remember your training while speaking to them.  
  
I don't think you have met Miroku-sama but I know you have seen him and have heard of his reputation. He can have a quick tongue and likes to make girls swoon. Sango, be mindful in what you say, I think he had his eye on you." Tsune cautioned them.  
  
Sango blushed; it was true what she had said. Sango had watched the monk's eyes following her, but she knew his standings as being hentai. "Of course, nee-chan."  
  
They walked over to the table in the back and bowed before sitting.  
  
"It would please me to know the names of you two beautiful women." Miroku said turning on the charm. Inuyasha scoffed knowing his friends tactics.  
  
"My name is Sango. We know you by reputation Miroku-sama and have seen you here many times before." Sango said warily eyeing the monk.  
  
"Well, Sango, have you ever heard that it is best not to believe rumors? I'm sure a beautiful girl as yourself would be wise enough to know this." Miroku told her flashing her a grin, he couldn't wait to make this give fall absolutely in love with him.  
  
"We have also seen you try to attract the attention of our older sister many times before, but however many times you have been here, I believe your friend here has not." Sango told him sweetly taking him by surprise. She had perhaps gone a little overboard, but she kept getting this feeling that there was something oddly familiarly about him, which just creepped her out.  
  
'If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you get.' He thought mischievously, this girl was a challenge, which he would love at the moment.  
  
"This is Inuyasha, he is prince of the western land. I believe you have heard of his father? Inutashio-sama?" Miroku inquired, using Inuyasha's standings as a prince to take Sango off her guard  
  
"Of course." The maiko told him. Not letting her shock show in neither her face nor in her voice.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha couldn't really think of another way to enter the conversation so he said his usually line. "What's your name?" He demanded looking towards the girl who hadn't spoken yet, taking her briefly by surprise.  
  
"My name is Higurashi Kagome." She said bowing her head slightly. She didn't know what his problem was or why he was so rude. 'He's a prince so I guess he's used to getting his way.'  
  
"I believe that Inuyasha would like to ask Kagome-chan a few questions so I suggest that we go find a quieter place to talk." Miroku told the table knowing that his friend would want to figure out who she was and why she looked like Kikyo. Sango just snorted at the 'chan' he added onto the end but quickly turned it into a chough.  
  
"I know that you usually take women to the bedroom but I would suggest that we go to the balcony instead, Houshi-sama." Sango told him, resenting the fact that he was hitting on her friend.  
  
'Ah ha! Touché!' Sango thought.  
  
Inuyasha nearly choked to death from hearing this, Kagome tried the best she could to keep from laughing but bit so hard on her cheek she drew blood, and the priest, you could say in the least, didn't expect that. He lost his composure for a second before regaining it and smiling his 'I'm-so- innocent' smile.  
  
"I see my reputation proceeds me Sango-sama, but if you are that eager." Miroku just laughed softly at the gagging sound the girl across from him was making. Her face completely paled.  
  
"Well, Miroku-sama. I see that you are everything that I thought you would be, a perverted monk with nothing better to do than hit on unattainable women. Now, shall we proceed to the balcony?" Sango said defending herself quite well. Kagome was trying terribly hard to keep from bursting out into gales of laughter and Inuyasha just watch amused at his friends verbal war.  
  
The group made their way to the staircase in the corner of the room. Climbing up the stairs they all sat around a small table inside a small room with the door wide open so they could look out into the night. It was almost a full moon. What was an almost complete globe in the sky, was huge tonight, placed randomly among the stars. The large orb seemed beautiful to everybody, except one person, this was a warning as to what would happed in a few nights.  
  
"Damn it." Inuyasha mumbled to himself. He hated this time of month. He always felt weak and his brother usually ended up nearly killing him. Miroku glanced at his friend knowing that in a few days it was going to be a hard.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome saw the frustrated look cross the hanyou's face when he looked up into the sky at the hanging sphere.  
  
"None of your business wench." He snapped back looking at her. She looked so much like Kikyo, it was uncanny, yet there was something different about them. "Kami, you look so much like Kikyo. Who are you??" He demanded once again getting angry at the thought of Kikyo betraying him and this look-a-like was sitting directly across from him.  
  
"I told you who I am! My name is Kagome! I am not Kikyo or whoev-" Kagome stopped abruptly. She had heard about a girl named Kikyo. She had been the one to betray the royal family and had been murdered days later but only before swearing revenge.  
  
"Kikyo." Sango repeated quietly.  
  
"I heard about her, but.why did you think.that I was her?" Kagome asked him. She had also heard that one of the princes had fallen in love with this other.  
  
"You look like her, wench, why else? She's dead though, it doesn't matter." He scoffed not looking at Kagome but to the side; unexpectedly he stood from the table and went out the door to lean on the railing.  
  
"I am sorry about Inuyasha. He's a bit touchy and tonight is also the full moon which means tomorrow is the new moon." Miroku said not telling them what was so special about the new moon but only leading them on.  
  
"Does he.turn human during sometime soon?" Kagome asked Miroku. Having living in a shrine she had some experiences with demons and hanyou's and the characteristics of their life styles.  
  
"Yea I do, during the new moon." The dog hanyou announced from his post at the railing. Sango and Kagome looked curiously at Miroku expecting him to tell them why Inuyasha had heard.  
  
"He's a hanyou, remember? Good hearing." the monk told them correctly interpreting there perplexed faces  
  
Kagome got up and walked over the to demon and stood silently next to him.  
  
"I am really sorry about Kikyo." She said quietly. People had been telling Inuyasha this all week but nobody ever meant it. Yet when he looked at Kagome; Inuyasha knew there was something different about this girl.  
  
"Feh. What would you know about death? You're probably just as bratty and as rich as the other geisha's, sent here to make their family's more money." Inuyasha accused her. He didn't want her to be different from the girls, he wanted Kagome to be rich and bratty so he could hate her just as he did ever other girl that had ever spoken to him.  
  
Kagome bit her tongue to keep herself from snapping back at him. She had remembered when her father died, the way she had felt when she had lost a loved one. Memories began to flood her of things she had not thought about in years. Things she had hoped to forget. How her father had been sick for several months and how she hadn't been allowed to see him because the village feared the disease spreading. How when he died his body had been so riddled with death, it had been inhumanly pale and thin, his eyes had been glazed over but Kagome shook that memory from her head.  
  
"You are like them, I knew it." Inuyasha blamed her once again, misinterpreting her silence.  
  
"No I am not. My father died when I was 8 years old and my family didn't have enough money to support themselves so I was sold here to become a slave and learn how to entertain slobbering rich men. You have no idea what it's like to be poor because you are a prince. You probably never had to lift a finger in your life." She spat back at him. (a/n this is an inu/kag fic. Don't worry. Just had to have a fight between them. ^_^)  
  
Taken aback by that comment he just growled at her. This girl was completely different from any other girl in his life and exceptionally stubborn. He looked down on her and couldn't help smirking at the angry look on her face, it look so cute. 'Ahhhhh, ok.where did that come from?' He looked down on her again and now she just look pissed off and confused.  
  
"What's so funny???" This boy was trying Kagome's nerves.  
  
"Nothing." He left the railing and went and sat back down with Sango and Miroku who where arguing about something.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"What do you mean that our dance was just average???? How would you even know? I bet that was the first time you had ever seen it in your life!" The hentai monk had struck a nerve on Sango that really made her mad.  
  
"Yes, it was a good dance but I've seen better, that's all I can say." Miroku told her in a voice that said he was completely innocent even though what he said he thought completely and totally false.  
  
"Well, you seemed to have a completely different opinion when you were practically drooling over Sango while she danced." Kagome said hotly. She had had enough of guys for tonight. Miroku couldn't think of a comeback in time and was left hanging as the two girls exited the room, both reasonably pissed off.  
  
They found themselves sitting with Tsune at a particularly large table with large presents on the table around them. While watching Tsune open the presents, they saw the prince and monk slip out the door.  
  
"Ok now I will choose two presents which I will give to my little sisters." This brought the maiko's back from their daydreams about the two boys. She picked up two seemingly random gifts from the pile and handed them to the teenagers who both looked shocked and delighted. After watching her for over a year in getting gifts the girls knew that the gifts there nee-chan was giving them where ones from the most prominent and eloquent of her fans meaning the presents were bound to be expensive and gorgeous.  
  
Sango opened hers first to find that it was expensive makeup in a beautiful ivory box that had little tiny carvings of tiny elephants on it. The box had been imported all the way from Africa and the make-up from England. She gasped and bowed her head in thanks.  
  
Next Kagome unwrapped her own gift. It, too, was foreign. It was a stunning small cherry-wood box with pink flowers surrounding the outside, outlined with gold. Inside was a tiny wooden mahogany hairpiece with a delicate flower on it. She also bowed in gratitude toward the original owner of the gift.  
  
Neither of the contributors seemed please, to put it mildly, to whom their gifts were going to. Tsune appeared not to notice and proceed to open the rest of the presents while thanking each of the guests in turn for giving her gifts. The rest of the night was uneventful except one of the drunken men nearly threw up but managed to make it outside.  
  
When the evening was through, they found their way to back to their room to retire for the night. Since they had become a geisha's little sister they had been treated better because Kagome and Sango had become a profit source for the okami. They resented her even more for it now because the way outa- san treated the other girls and the way she was exploiting Sango and Kagome for money. The maiko's new room was larger than there last, had a dressing table with a three-way mirror and a small changing screen. The girls' put there gifts on the dressing table and changed into a small thin linen cloth, which they used as pajamas.  
  
The next morning they finished their chores early and went to seen Tsune who had summoned them.  
  
"Will you girls please take these herbs to Kaede-baaba? I have so many that I don't really know what to do with them all." Tsune handed the girls a small box of spices and herbs. "I also believe that she needs a little help in her shop."  
  
"We will be back later nee-chan." Kagome and Sango left with the box in hand and started off to Kedae's Tea shop.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Konnichiwa baaba!" The two girls said in unison as they entered the shop and bowed.  
  
"Hello girls, I've been expecting you. Tsune said you would come by today." The old women smiled and invited them toward a small room adjacent to the shop.  
  
"I don't know if you saw me or not but Tsune invited me to watch your performance last night and it was marvelous. I think that was the best I had even seen it presented."  
  
"You've seen it performed before?" Sango asked her in amazement. The way Tsune had been talking about it she had thought that nobody even knew about it.  
  
"Yes, yes, I have and I also know about that legend. Well, of course I do, everybody does, but I happened to know more about it than most. It is strange how reality can become so different from what people think it is. What I am saying probably seems like nonsense to you, so let me show you." The old woman stood up from the table and walked over to a bookcase where she pulled out a large and delicate book. It looked a thousand years old.  
  
Setting it on the table she opened to pages that had been yellowed through time. Finally finding the correct page she pushed it toward Kagome and Sango and pointed towards a passage on the page.  
  
'Yin and Yang have been know through out history as the two, almost identical, beings who saved the world from eternal chaos and the unknown being that sought to rule the world in hatred and war. Unbeknownst to most people, however, is the true legend of Yin and Yang. The symbol of Yin and Yang is a circle with one side pure white only disrupted by a small black circle. The other has is all black with a tiny white sphere in it joined together by a curved line. Yin was the black side, which represented the fact that she may have stubborn and had a quick tongue but she had a good heart and loved almost everything and trusted almost anyone. Where as Yang appeared to the one that was the kind and loved everything, but that was only an act used to deceive people and as soon as she was through using them she dropped them and sometimes even killed them. The true legend of what happens goes like this:  
  
Yin was created more powerful than Yang because the kami's knew that she was the one with the good heart and the proper ability to maintain peace in the chaotic world and Yang was there only to be Yin's protector.  
  
However the evil-minded girl failed her job because the more she thought about Yin being more powerful, beautiful and ultimately more kind than herself it brought Yang to become resentful of her. The Unknown person who had ruled in chaos before they showed up became Yin and Yang's advisor proclaiming that all he wanted was peace, but all the while plaguing Yang's mind, telling her that she was the rightful ruler and that Yin did not deserve the power that she had. The kami's saw what was happening to Yang and they knew that Yin would not believe that her counterpart was evil so the kami's created 3 protectors for Yin. The three guardian's and Yin all became friends very quickly but where a very unusually group. Yang envied her for having the friendship of two and the love of the other because she also loved the one called.'  
  
Then the page was just ended. On closer inspection Kagome found it was ripped.  
  
"WHAT?!?!? Where's the rest???" Kagome said staring down at the torn page. It had been like reading a good book and it stopping in the middle. Sango looked equally upset at the missing half.  
  
"I am so sorry girls but I haven't been able to find it either, I have looked for it half of my life for it but that doesn't matter now, I have gifts for you." The old woman wasted no time in giving them the gifts and taking there minds off the legend.  
  
"Sango, for you, I am sure you will have missed this." Kaede handed Sango a small hand-carved boomerang that had a small intricate design. (a/n it's the hiraikatsu.but I'm gonna give it transforming powers so I can go from big to small ^_^)  
  
"MY HIRIAKASTU!!!!!!!!! How.how. how." She could barely contain her excitement. "This has been passed down in my family for generations! All of them were demon hunters and my hiriakastu has been around forever!"  
  
"I am glad you enjoy having it back." Kaede smiled at the delighted girl.  
  
"I hope it still works.HIRAIKASTU TRANSFORM!!" Sango shouted while standing up. All of a sudden the normal-sized boomerang became enormous, filling a lot of the space in the tiny room.  
  
"Erk.Sango can you make it normal.onegai.it's crushing me." Kagome told her from her position on the ground.  
  
"Right.hiraikastu.retransform.gomen Kagome." Sango said sweat dropping  
  
"Kagome um.time for your present." Kaede noticed that Kagome still looked all swirly-eyed from the boomerang hitting her head but she continued on with the gift giving any way. @_@  
  
The old woman drew out a small wooden box with a plain symbol on the front. Kagome and Sango looked at the tiny box with obvious interest. After closer inspection they saw that it was a Yin Yang. A talented artist carefully painted the small circle on, the curve moving very carefully inside the sphere. There was something extraordinary about this simple painting that anyone could have done. Dismissing the feeling when eagerness and impatience arose as Kaede opened the box. The old woman slowly and ever so warily picked up a small necklace. It was on a small silver chain that held a single charm. The charm was a small but strangely familiar, it was half of the black and white symbol on the box; Yin's half, the black side with a single slivery white dot in the middle.  
  
"This is very valuable, Kagome, you must take special care of it. The raven color is made of black pearl and the white sphere in the middle is a mother of pearl. It is an ancient piece of jewelry and very delicate."  
  
"I thank you very much for this beautiful gift.it's just that it seems very expensive I don't know if I should take it." Kagome looked at the small, and fragile charm in her hands, there was no doubt about it, it was one of the most valuable things she had even touched, let alone had the chance to have.  
  
"I insist. You girls now must go back to the Teahouse now, Tsune-chan must be waiting for you." Kaede told them.  
  
"Thank-you for the wonderful gifts and we will leave but first we have a gift to you from nee-chan." Sango said eyeing the small basket of herbs.  
  
"Tsune-chan sends her gratitude as well." Kagome picked up the basket and handed it to Kaede and then got up. The to girls bowed showing there respect for the elder and then departed.  
  
Watching the two girls leave Kaede walked back over to the bookshelf and withdrew a small piece of yellowed paper. She brought it back over to the book that was lying open on the table and placed it inside where it fit perfectly with the rip.  
  
"I am sorry Kagome and Sango, you just must not know about this just yet." Kaede murmured quietly to herself before placing the book back on her self and attending to the shop.  
  
The teenage girls where half to the teahouse idly chatting.  
  
"I wonder where the other half of the necklace is. You now, Yang's side." Sango asked Kagome while watching her carefully slip on the necklace.  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to ask Kaede next time we see her."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
That evening Kagome and Sango where to perform again but it wasn't their 'signature' dance, as the elder sister called it, it was one less complicated but performed with no less grace than the last.  
  
That evening Miroku and Inuyasha had shown up again. They had been intrigued by the girl's ability to be both very stubborn and hot headed and appear to be graceful and quick-witted. Most maiko that they had seen, well mostly Miroku, would quickly agree with them on any subject just to win them over, and a lot of them giggled and blushed as Miroku flirted endlessly with them. It had been a long time since the flirtatious priest had seen a girl with such a fiery attitude such as Sango and it gave him such a thrill to verbally duke it out.  
  
Inuyasha had no interest really in coming back but his friend had insisted and he had given in a little more easily this time than Miroku would have thought. They both were wondering if they would get a chance to talk to the girls again.  
  
This time it was Tsune's doings that brought the four back together. She had noticed the night before and thought that these boys would be possibly suitors for her to younger sisters. While maiko were performing on the stage Tsune walked over to Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"Miroku, I have a favor to ask of you." She said in a soft flowing voice that made Miroku almost melt. Tsune was a very well trained geisha that could make almost any man do her biding. She had the graceful way with words and movements that could emphasize the way she was speaking and stress her words making them even more elegant and beautiful.  
  
"Anything for my lovely Tsune."  
  
"If you go into the forest and to the left you will find a small path. When you follow that path it will lead you to my secret garden in the back. Earlier today I was back there and I lost one of my earrings that my grandmother gave to me and I hold it very precious to my heart. It would mean the world to me, Miroku if you could go find it for me." She asked batting her eyes lashes.  
  
"Of course, I would love to, and Inuyasha has excellent eyesight, and would be glad to help as well." The monk told her.  
  
"Oh arigato houshi-sama, but onegai, don't tell anyone about the garden." Tsune left the small table in the back and made her way towards the front where her admirers were sitting at the large table.  
  
The priest and the royal left the room and started on the path towards the garden.  
  
When Kagome and Sango finished their dance Tsune told them the same story but in more of a friendly order than a request. They to left the building and began towards the hidden pathway.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"I don't know why I have to come along on this stupid hunt for a tiny earring." Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Oh shut-up and help me look." Miroku told him.  
  
"Ya, ya, and your suppose to be my friend; why did you just volunteer me li-" Inuyasha stopped mid-sentence and perked up. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Miroku strained his ears before he heard something, it sounded like someone talking. "Could be a robber or a someone looking to do some vandalism."  
  
"Come on, let's sneak up on them and give them a little scare." Inuyasha said with an evil grin spreading across his face. (predictable, eh?.^_^;;;)  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Did you see Inuyasha-sama and Miroku-sama? I saw them earlier, but they had left." Kagome asked her companion as they entered the garden.  
  
"I wonder where they had to go in such a hurry." Sango mused aloud.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Did you hear that?" Inuyasha asked his friend in a whisper. "I sounds like, like girls!"  
  
"I can't hear as well as you, but I heard someone talking come on lets get a little closer and we might be able to see them." Miroku told him as they slowing began creeping towards the unsuspecting people. The large garden was full of statues bushes and trees so it wasn't very hard to hide. Slowly moving closer they both caught a glimpse of the only other people in the garden, two girls.  
  
On closer inspection they saw that it was, Kagome and Sango!  
  
"What are they doing here??" Miroku hissed in a quiet whisper.  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know??" Inuyasha to looked just as bewildered as his best friend. "Come on lets just follow them and see what they are doing."  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Well, Sango, it seems that you want to talk to Miroku again." Kagome told the other geisha-in-training with a sly smile.  
  
"WHAT?!? I thought is was just fun to make fun of him." The girl told Kagome, beginning with resentment and ending in a smirk mixed in with an evil sort of laugh. "You didn't seem to mind when you and Inuyasha had that little private talk out on the balcony."  
  
"Very funny. I just told him I was sorry that Kikyo died because I remember I was really sad when my father died. I just thought it would be nice if someone who knew what death was like said something to him. He actually got very mad though.but I guess he can't help it. I said some really mean things when my dad died." Kagome told her friend while walking slowly looking at the ground for the missing earring. "Anyway. So Miroku seems to like you."  
  
"I just think that Miroku is a hentai. I mean he practically hits on every pretty girl that he sees, so I thought I would just rattle him up a bit and show him that not every girl is some stupid submissive weakling." Sango completed with a smirk.  
  
"Go Sango!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
Both of the boys behind the statue were completely lost, deep in thought about the conversation they had heard.  
  
'So she really was sorry.I am such an idiot, I didn't mean to make her feel bad, it's just that she looks so much like Kikyo, but acts so different.'  
  
'Hmmmm..I was certainly right about Sango. She is much different from any girl I've met before.and she said she wants to rattle me up a bit eh? Well, Sango, I except your challenge!'  
  
------------------------------  
  
"But you can't forget, they are both defiantly cute!" Sango told Kagome.  
  
"Defiantly!" Kagome answered as they burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
Suddenly they both heard a loud crash behind them. Swiveling around they saw Miroku and Inuyasha lying in a heap next to a statue. They were both were looking part scared, part amused, and (the trait that every guy has.^_^;;;) part cocky.  
  
"What are YOU two doing here?!?!?" Sango yelled at the top of her lungs, but not before blushing and wondering how much of the conversation they had heard.  
  
Kagome couldn't even talk. She just turned bright red before opening her mouth, gaping. She began to let out a noise that sounded strangely like a growl.  
  
"HIRIAKASTU TRANSFORM!!!" The trained demon hunter pulled out a small boomerang, which enlarged in less than a second into a massive lethal weapon.  
  
After several minutes of yelling, eight large bruises on the head from the hiriakastu, and Kagome yelling obscenities (remember this *is* Kagome yelling this stuff, so she must be pretty damn pissed.*_*;;) they finally managed to explain that they where looking for Tsune's earring and that the boys had thought the maiko to be intruders. Kagome and Sango then promptly began fuming about their older sister who had undoubtedly set them up.  
  
"Well why didn't you tell us you where here when you first found out it was us???" Sango stilled enraged at there conniving trainer, but mostly from embarrassment at having admitted several things right in front of Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
"We were having to much fun." Was Miroku's cocky answer, which earned him another 'WHACK' on the head from the oversized boomerang.  
  
"Look!" Kagome exclaimed while noticing something on the ground. "It's the earring. Can we please go back now?"  
  
The odd looking group walked silently up toward the teahouse, and Miroku's final parting words before they left to go back to the palace where directed toward Sango:  
  
"You know you can't resist me." He told her with a wink. Sango was now the one left hanging.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 13 FRIKKIN PAGES ON WORD!!!!! HALLELUJIA!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, ok. I really hope you like I have spent almost two weeks on it. I got writers block for a while.hehehehe. sry to those who I kept waiting! R&R what else is there to say??? Oh and any question just e-mail me or review me..hehehehe..stargirl864@hotmail.com! ~_^ enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


	3. Power and new faces...

THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n n_n  
  
IM SoOoOoOoOoOoOo HAPPY! Thank-you for Reviewing!!! 29 reviews.I no that's not tons but its sooooooooo much to me! and it makes me very very happy that u like my story!! Ok before I do the usual disclaimer I have a special comment.:  
  
foreyedbookworm: I read ur fic! kawaii!!  
  
Ok disclaimer: since I so happy I will not swear at the people for not giving me Inuyasha even thought it *was* my b-day.grrrrrrrrrrr.any way go Rumiko Takahashi!!! Write more Inuyasha cause I don't own them!!!  
  
On with the fic!  
  
----------------------------------------- next evening..(from the last chapter)  
  
Kagome and Sango had been told by their nee-chan that they were not to go to the Teahouse and perform tonight because they needed to practice Yin and Yang. This would be the girl's second time performing it and this time there would be a much larger audience.  
  
Tsune explained that the first time the maiko had done the routine she had not invited all of her friends mostly because she wanted to see how her younger sisters reacted to an audience and to see if they would get stage fright in the middle of the dance. And now, since the first time had been such a success, she would be inviting all of her important friends this next show and she wished them to have more practice than usual.  
  
In the large training arena when they were suppose to be practicing for the big night the next evening, Kagome and Sango could hear the rowdy guests and then Tsune's voice then soar above any one else's and finally, complete quite as the silence brought evidence that every body was intently listening to her. The girls then burst out into laughter, because their older sister had once told them that many men fell in love with her and until she fell in love with one of them as well she would never give up being a geisha, and here was proof, all of those foolish men, brining her gifts trying to entice her, it was even funny to think about. Both of these young girls new that Tsune had already fallen in love, with being a geisha, and she would never give it up.  
  
They practiced the dance three times over with perfect meticulousness each and every time. They decided to go to the kitchen and get dinner because the vigorous workout had brought them loud stomachs and they had skipped the meal earlier.  
  
Unfortunately someone else was in the kitchen as well. She stood there in the shadows watching the only two girls who had become not only a geisha's little sister but also Tsune's. Watching in ill contented ire, she couldn't bare their happiness and her own defeat, not wanting trouble she contented herself to slipping out the door than letting out a string of curses.  
  
"Calm down, your time for revenge will come soon, don't worry Kagura." A voice from somewhere in the shadows told her.  
  
"Yes, Naraku." Her voice was now a dead calm.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Inside Kagome and Sango where preparing oden.  
  
"Oden! Oden! Oden! Oden! Oden! Oden! Oden! Oden!" Kagome chanted, a smile plastered on her face as she prepared rice. They found some oden already in the large pot (it takes hours to make) which Sango had prepared for just the occasion, she got everything ready, while Kagome set up a place in the training room for them to eat. There was a small stage in the back of the room for maiko. When a girl was finally ready to perform she would practice a few times up on the stage to get the feel of it. Now sitting on the stage a blissfully happy Kagome was only vaguely aware of her surroundings as they ate the oden. Sango just watched in complete amazement when Kagome down her entire bowl and then look at Sango with pleading eyes.  
  
"There is more out in the kitchen." The girl told her. "I knew this would happen." She muttered with a smile; the last time she had been forced to give up half of her food because Kagome wouldn't shut-up. The oden- loving teenager returned, with a enormous bowl full of it.  
  
"Sango, you never told me that you knew how to use that boomerang." Kagome told her questioningly.  
  
"." Sango could barely talk, she was only able to stare as Kagome shoved the oden into her mouth only stopping briefly to ask the question.  
  
"Yesterday, remember, when Miroku and Inuyasha found us in the garden, you threw the boomerang like an expert!" An admiring Kagome told her friend  
  
"Well, I guess I should tell you I am also a certified demon- exterminator, my father trained my brother and I when we were younger and my weapon was my hiriakastu. " Sango looked at her friend sheepishly, wondering the reaction she would receive.  
  
"Really? Well, I guess I should tell you something too.well, my grandfather used to own a shrine."Kagome paused.  
  
"Yea, so?" The ex-demon hunter didn't look too surprised.  
  
"He taught me how to use a bow and arrow and he also taught me how to use a little bit of my miko powers." She ended quietly.  
  
"So you know how to use a bow and arrow? That is WAIT!! Back up, MIKO powers?!?! Where in the hell did you get MIKO powers?" The maiko looked at the girl carefully. (a/n a bit slow on de uptake ne, Sango?)  
  
"Well, ah, you see I am come from a long linage of miko's kind of like you. You said that your boomerang was passed down from generation to generation. So I guess the miko powers where passed down in my family too."  
  
"WOW!! That is so cool! Show me!" Sango had gotten over her first reaction and now was completely and totally excited.  
  
"Ok but you go first! I want to see how you use your boomerang." Kagome demanded happily. Sango caved and brought out her boomerang and walked toward the middle of the room.  
  
"Hiriakastu Transform!" She called out. Her boomerang, which had previously been hidden in her obi, was now large and in her hands. She put on a spectacular show for Kagome, twirling it in high loops she even set one of the bowls on the stage and threw her boomerang and it carefully slide under it with out spilling a drop of the oden inside.  
  
At the end of the performance Kagome cheered and clapped and Sango dipped gracefully into a bow.  
  
"Your turn!" She chirped happily, excited to see what her friend could do.  
  
"Ok.it's been awhile but my grandfather taught me a few things so I will show you how to power up chi." (a/n chi is a power level or power, any way that's the basic idea, and that is the Chinese word, I can't remember the Japanese one at the moment.^_^;;;) Kagome hopped of the stage and made her way towards the middle of the arena and took Sango's place.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated. It had been a long time since she had last done this, but this was beginner's stuff. Slowly shifting her weight she stood with her hands out in front of her as if holding something. The miko slowly felt it grow inside of her. The power was swelling, waiting to come out. It had been building for years, the untapped energy then burst suddenly in a blazing blue flame surrounding her brightly. Kagome's aura was briefly visible to the human eye and it shown bright blue, the color of her eyes. The blast was enormous, Sango, who had dealt with youkai power had never felt anything like this before. Looking carefully, in that split second Sango saw a flash of what looked like a black comet in the miko's outstretched hands. Suddenly it was over and whatever she was holding was gone.  
  
"Wow, it's never been that strong before." Kagome smiled briefly before swaying slightly on the balls of her feet then completely collapsing.  
  
"Kuso! Kagome!" Sango ran over to her and picked up the girl and half- carried half-dragged her to their room. Carefully setting the unconscious being on the mat she brought her a wet cloth before drifting to sleep herself on the other bed.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Morning!" Kagome rubbed her eyes to see Sango looking over her.  
  
"AGH!" Kagome was startled to see the face looking down on her so closely. "You scared me!"  
  
"Well, you scared me! What was that last night Kagome?? I swear half the *humans* in the city, not to mention the youkai! You didn't tell me it was going to be so powerful!" Sango was now in her I-would-kill-you-but- almost-did-that-on-your-own worry mode.  
  
"I don't know what happened. It's never done that before, trust me. I just did what my grandpa taught me and usually it is very small. Maybe it's because I am older or something. I really should practice; maybe I can control it better. Don't worry about me thought. I'm fine all I needed was rest." To prove that she was ok she got up got dressed then made her way down the stares. Sango watching her with a wary eye the entire time.  
  
"Well come on. I was talking with Tsune earlier and she said we are expected to have a very large audience so we are going to perform a few other things before Yin and Yang."  
  
Kagome just nodded. They finished there chores extraordinarily quickly.  
  
"I want to practice that chi move. There was something strange about it." Kagome told her friend when they had finished.  
  
"Yea and I want to practice using my boomerang in both forms, it's been awhile and I am a little rusty, but do try to tone down the massive energy use. We can't have you unconscious for tonight."  
  
"Alright, alright. We can go to Tsune's garden. I don't think she will mind plus, she's in her house preparing for tonight."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
*in the garden*  
  
"Do you think I can cut that apple down?" Sango asked eagerly wanting her friend to challenge her.  
  
"No Sango, I don't" Kagome said sarcastically, but with a smile to show she was just playing around. The exterminator just stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Here goes nothing." Sango position her arm and with a graceful flicked her wrist sending the boomerang towards the trees where it neatly cut the apple's stem. The apple dropped to ground and went over to pick it up after she caught the miniaturized boomerang. Cutting another apple, she tossed it to Kagome who caught it and thanked her with a wide grin before biting into the red fruit.  
  
"Yum." (a/n I am eating an apple.^_^;;;)  
  
"Ok, now, it's my turn for a little showing off! I've been thinking about it and I am going to try and turn down just a bit." Sango just sweat dropped at her friend's persistence.  
  
"Fine, just don't kill me or yourself ne?"  
  
"Ok here goes nothing."  
  
"Wait! Tell me how going to do this first! I wanna know how you're going to keep us from getting killed."  
  
"Well I think that if I just concentrate on getting to a certain chi level instead of just letting it all out like last night I might be able to control it a little better." Kagome said with a grin. "Not much, but it's better than last night.  
  
"Alright, but start with a small level first." Sango told her in a superior voice.  
  
"Yes mother." The miko mocked with a grin, earning her a light punch on the arm from her friend and Sango muttering something about evil miko's.  
  
  
  
"Ok here goes nothing *again*" Sango stepped back and Kagome repeated the same process as last night but this time trying extra hard to control the power. There was a sudden burst of energy as it went briefly out of control but Kagome then got a handle on it then it died down completely.  
  
"Wow." Was all Sango could say.  
  
Kagome grinned at the success and then sat down. "Whoa, that was intense. I think I need to rest for a bit before I try again this isn't going to be very easy."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
far, far away, in an unknown land.ok enough with the dramatic mood thingy, were just with the perverted monk and dog-boy at the little castle place.  
  
"THERE IT WAS AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha suddenly leapt to his feet. "The same thing from last night. It obviously was stronger then because I felt it when I was human, but now, it felt it again, and it's coming from the floating world!" (a/n the floating world is another name for all of the teahouses since they all are in the same area.~_^)  
  
Miroku who was out on the balcony with Inuyasha had felt it as well. Some great power surges. There had been the previous night and like his furry-eared friend had said, it was coming from the direction of the floating world. "Maybe we missed something last night. You know that we should have gone to the teahouse instead of your little stupid cave in the woods. Sesshoumaru wouldn't have found in the floating world and even if he had he wouldn't have been able to hurt you since there is no fighting allowed in the teahouses. Plus you would probably be in a little better health." He smirked.  
  
"I am not going to be hiding in the teahouses for protection." Inuyasha sneered and Miroku just coughed.  
  
"You are hopeless. Tonight we are going back there and were going to find out what happened." Inuyasha told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, for your information, the Sakura Teahouse is going to be very busy this evening. Apparently, Tsune's been advertising Kagome and Sango's dance to everyone and so a lot of very important people are going to show up. Of course you where invited but seeing how Sesshoumaru and your father are off on that trip to that other kingdom, I suggest that we take their places." Miroku said with an all-knowing-master look on his face.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Ok time to go again!" Kagome jumped to her feet and stood in position. Once again Kagome powered up and lost control in the beginning, a little bit longer the first time but got it under control. She began playing with the power letting it go up and down before she began to get tired and then the power died completely.  
  
"That was cool! You still need to get more practice better you're are already getting tons better!" Sango told her.  
  
"Arigato Sango! But I keep getting this feeling that I am not dealing with nearly as much power as I did last night.strange." Kagome just shrugged. "Come on, lets go back a get ready for tonight! I am already getting butterflies!!"  
  
  
  
While the girls where getting ready Tsune came in holding two very extravagant kimono's identical pattern except the colors where different.  
  
"They are from that old Samurai, um.his name is Lord Tochiro. He watched you girls last time and he is here again tonight and he bought you these kimono's and for some reason he told me that each specific kimono had to go to each one of you girls, I don't know why the colors mattered so much, but he is getting old in age. Anyway, I think it would be appropriate for you girls to wear theses tonight since, after these are now your finest clothing." Tsune smile at the maiko's happy face's and there delight in getting such fine presents.  
  
Kagome received the fiery red kimono with a long white dragon twisting around her body. Inspecting it carefully she noted to dragon had golden eyes and the scales were vigilantly created with a thin, black, silky thread. No doubt about it, this piece of clothing was extremely expensive.  
  
Sango had received a lengthy dark blue kimono with a purple dragon winding throughout the fabric with dark, coal colored eyes. She was to stunned to speak.  
  
"Tell him we said arigatou please."  
  
Kagome and Sango put on the new kimono's which fit perfectly they were gathered perfectly so they could move easily yet it could show off their curves. They each went into a fit of giggles each time they looked into the mirror. It was quite obvious they like there new attire and would be sure to thank there patron, yet they couldn't help wondering about the colors since they were both positive they had seen them somewhere before.(a/n I really can't believe that you peeps are that retarded to not no, so just humor me and act shocked when you find out.^_^)  
  
They finished putting on their jewelry and make-up (namely Kagome's Yin necklace, Sango's make-up she got as a gift and a pair of earring's Sango receive from her father.)  
  
They where finally called onto the stage by Tsune where they did the warm-up routines, singing and dancing. Finally it came to the grand finally of there performance and they performed the Yin and Yang dance. They seemed to light the stage on fire, entrapping everyone with the well refine and sculpted routine, and as obvious as it was, Miroku and Inuyasha could not help staring. Once again they left the crowd staring totally in shock before that wore off and they erupted into cheers. Taking a graceful bow they left the stage happily receiving many comments of respect, admiration and complements at there wonderful performance.  
  
"Congratulations, sisters. Once again it seems that the audience loves you. Sango I believe that Miroku and Inuyasha wanted to see and Kagome, there is a boy over there his name is Kouga, he wants to see you, but as soon as your done join Sango."  
  
"Yes, nee-chan!" They bowed.  
  
"I've heard of Kouga, and I am not letting you go over there. Miroku is bad, but from what I have heard, Kouga is worse." Sango said following her friend.  
  
'She's looking after her friend.interesting' (not saying who said that, but u can guess!)  
  
"Hello! My name is Kagome and this is Sango." Kagome told Kouga.  
  
"Hello Kagome. You are even more beautiful than from what I have heard! From this moment on, you are my woman!" Kouga announced happily (a/n what an idiot.sry Kouga fan's he's just her for comedy mostly.^_^)  
  
"What. did. you. um.just say???" The miko said with a vain popping.  
  
"That's right Kagome you are now my woman!" The wolf demon once again proclaimed, this time grabbing her hands in his own.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help noticing this and for the strangest reason it made his blood boil.  
  
"Let go of me Kouga." She said in a sweet voice but deadly voice (interesting combination, ne?)  
  
"Any thing dear." Kouga replied thinking that she had fallen absolutely in love with him.  
  
"Good bye." The maiko forced through her gritted teeth and allowed a small stiff-necked bow.  
  
"Good bye darling, I am leaving but I will come again tomorrow." He got up and wrapped his arms around Kagome's waste before attempting to kiss her on the cheek but found that he was now kissing air. He looked up to find that his arms where empty and Kaogme was shaking in fury and shock.  
  
"Don't ever touch me again." She managed to spit out before storming over to the other table with Sango in tow. Kouga of course heard something completely different and more along the lines of 'Oh Kouga, don't touch me in here!' (a/n Oi what a moron he is going to get the crap beat out of him one of these days.hehehe like I said earlier he's always good comic relief ^_^)  
  
"Who was that?" Kagome muttered to herself barely being able to hide the disgust in her voice, but trying to remember her manners that Tsune had taught.  
  
"The head of the wolf clan. That's who." Inuyasha told her.  
  
Before she could comment Kouga came up to them again, but this time speaking to Sango.  
  
"Hello, Sango, right? Well, you see my friend over there would like to make you his woman. Do you accept?"  
  
"Wha.um..urk.ah." Sango sputtered, forget being able to form a word, the girl could barely pronounce a vowel.  
  
"Great! I'll tell him the good news!" Kouga trotted off leaving a red- faced maiko and a fuming Miroku, but it wasn't like him to get this mad so he did his best to calm down.  
  
"That was weird." Was all the recently proposed to girl had to say.  
  
"Why didn't you say 'no'?!" Miroku could barely contain his anger.  
  
Distrustfully eyeing him, (that seems to happen a lot to Miroku -_^) all she had to say was, "I don't see why it would matter to you in the first place, but if you must know he doesn't look that bad."  
  
Rolling her eyes at the two Kagome noticed something strange about her kimono and Inuyasha's robes. It was red.the same color as her own. Glancing toward Sango and Miroku she noticed the same thing. 'Ok this is getting weird.' She thought suspiciously.-_- (James Bond music begins playing in the background *author gets strange looks from readers* AHHHHHHH PHSCYO!!!!!! Urm..yea.Read my profile then you will understand ^_^;;;)  
  
"Sango! So I see you like my taste in clothing." Miroku told the demon exterminator, which caused her to look suspiciously (*some random reader* oi what's with the looks??? a/n I cant think of a synonym at the moment!!!) at him and then turn bright red at the uncanny resemblance. Inuyasha than noticed it too and coughed.  
  
"Um.we got these as gifts.from Lord Tochiro. I noticed it to." Kagome enlightened the group.  
  
*cough* "Well we just came here to ask you about the strange magic blast that came from the floating world last night and this afternoon." The hanyou asked the maiko.  
  
"You felt those? Wow." Kagome nonchalantly mused a loud. Sango just slapped her forehead. "I didn't know I was that str-moghj" Kagome looked up in shock as she felt something slap over her mouth. It was Sango. She had one hand clutching her forehead and the other slapped over Kagome's mouth.  
  
The dog-boy and monk just looked at her, jaws dropped, then Inuyasha smirked, thinking, 'She's bluffing that couldn't be her, she's just a weakling little girl.'  
  
"Yea, yea, yea, sure it was you wench, now just tell us which teahouse it was in or even what direction it was in, we'll figure out the rest."  
  
Kagome had never thought they would question her integrity, but the fact that they even thought about calling her liar made her mad, very mad. (O.o uh oh mad Kagome.never good.) "I'll prove it to you!" She hissed.  
  
"Fine.whatever you say." The hanyou said to the angered girl.  
  
"Tsune we are going for a walk and will be back later." Kagome said in a sweet little voice before bowing with a small smile on her face. (mood swings.) Leaving calmly and quietly the exited the building in a well mannered fashion, but as soon as the door closed, the miko returned to her mad mode. The last time some one had accused her of lying, her father had ended up dead.  
  
(a/n I no he got sick and died in my story, but don worry you'll find out why she thinks she is responsible soon enough, and Kagome has a good reason for being so OOC)  
  
Dragging him into the training arena followed by a cautious Sango and Miroku, the miko went to the center of the room. Having know real grasp on her powers, letting her emotions run haywire about her father and being accused of lying again, and having a certain item in her possession was a terribly bad combination, and a soon nearly fatal mistake which she would rapidly realize.  
  
(a/n I was considering ending it there.but that would be mean.^_^)  
  
Not concentrating on just powering up but on everything going wrong right now. Who were these to boys, they seemed so familiar, and she had gotten this feeling when she had first met Sango, why did her father have to die, it was an accident it wasn't her fault, why did Inuyasha love Kikyo and why did it feel like every time he was looking at Kagome it felt like he was seeing this other girl, and why did she always get this strange feeling when she touched that necklace what was going on and now she was getting this terrible headache. Getting frustrated, confused, feeling alone, loving someone, betrayal, hatred feeling emotions that didn't even feel like her own.finally just releasing it all in one huge enormous blast, her blazing fiery chi was all around her the inferno looked hot enough to melt diamonds yet it left her unscathed.  
  
Her eyes flew open and they were pure blue, the pupil couldn't be seen. They flashed in anger and in pain you could almost see the torture this was doing to her, fire ripped through Kagome's body, her figured rippled with the power and energy threatening her body to give way at any moment. Shocked, worried and completely amazed at her friend's power she suddenly realized that it was there again that thing!! What was that thing - Kagome then did the same thing last time, she had burned her self out so entirely that she was now deathly pale, her eyes were glazed over.  
  
Before the strangely powerful miko fainted she heard someone yell "KAGOME!!" and noticed a white-haired figure running over to her as she made her decent to the ground.  
  
"s..sor..ry daddy." and then she made contact and all was black.  
  
  
  
OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL END IT THERE!!!!!!!!! If you have read any of my other stories you will notice a trend of staying up very very late. Wel,l once again, it is now very early in da morning. 2:00 o'clock in fact..ugh I am going to hate my self tomorrow..  
  
OK VERY IMPORTANT FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO WANT TO FLAME ME READ THIS FIRST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok I don't mind tactful criticism because that always helps my story! actually it can improve my story, and for all of those peeps that have suggestions, or possible ideas, e-mail em to me, I love reading your ideas!  
  
Second of all, I am really sorry to all of those odd couple fans, like sess/kag. but personally I can't stand them!! I truly do love fluffy but I cannot stand fluffy and kag, I like Rumiko Takahashi's couples.m/s ka/inu.ne?  
  
Third, I HATE KIKYO, I cannot stand her I hate her guts, flame her for all I care, as a matter of fact, you can take a knife to her throat and a gun to her head and I will be all the more happy. Kouga, I don't hate kouga at all! I love making fun of him though!! His is such an easy target its hard not to, the same for sesshy-sama. So don't get mad at me for them cause I luv em to!!!!! ^_^  
  
I really like my favorite hentai, and inu-chan!!! His ears are so qte!!! And Miroku is just too funny.^_^!!!  
  
So if you have any complaints go right ahead, hit me with all you got, I'm indestructible. So your stuck with me. MAUHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Ok ok so I'm not indestructible, but.you aren't gonna be able to get rid of me!!!!!!!! I LOVE WRITING THIS FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Finally my one last thing!!!!!!!!! I LIKE NO LOVE NICE REVIEWS TO!!!!!!!!! IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^;;; I think its time to go to bed before I get delusional.  
  
  
  
Signing out  
  
-stargirl 


End file.
